<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wonder. by Laundrydetergent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146112">I wonder.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laundrydetergent/pseuds/Laundrydetergent'>Laundrydetergent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DreamNotFound Week | DNF Week, Fluff, M/M, georgexdream - Freeform, idk how to tag, they fall in love, thisisgoodplzreaditriedmybest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laundrydetergent/pseuds/Laundrydetergent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk what to put here. its about george and dream, the frustration because they both like each other. um yeah basicallly. its an actual like book thing tho, its now 2 chapters long im making it into a whole thing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wonder.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>plz comment colective critisisizm i dot know how to spell sorry. thank you for reading if you do . and give some story line suggestions! i may put them in(with creds)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“NO STOP IT. NO” George screams out in terror. Him, Sapnap, Quackity, Karl, and Dream were all streaming on a new world.</p><p>“Oh George..” Dream says, with a haunting tone to his voice. With nothing but laughter from the other 3 dream cant help but giggle along with them. George, practically hyperventilating attempts to speak.</p><p>“D- DREAM, stop it. Stop it, I'm at 1 heart!” George says with an angry tone. Dream laughs, running after George and lands another hit on him</p><p>‘Georgenotfound was slain by Dream’ enters in the chat and everyone screams with laughter. George, especially quiet, lets out a loud groan in disgust.</p><p>“He’s poppin’ off karl, he’s poppin’ off!” Quackity states with short breaths of laughter in between his words. Dream sighs, signaling he was about to end his stream. The vc grows quiet and Dream takes a few moments to read out his missed donations.</p><p>“Okay guys, i think that's it for today. Thank you all so, so much for coming to watch today. I love all of you, and thank you for all the support. It was so much fun and I have something super exciting to show you guys in a few weeks. Byyee..-” Dream watches as his chat says goodbye and ends the stream. Simultaneously, the other 4 say their thank you’s and end the stream. Everyone says their goodbyes to each other and they plan for another stream together.</p><p>“If George is awake, we will.” Dream mocks, they all laugh and agree to stream in 2 days, on a saturday. They all leave the call 1 by 1 and dream lets out a loud sigh.</p><p>“Yikes that felt like an entire decade.” he murmured to himself. He thought back to all the jokes he made and all the funny donations. His fans always brightened his day. Although he didn't think of them as fans, he thought of them as friends. He would tell himself that he had 18 million friends, because he did. Every single one of his viewers was his friend. He snaps from his trance when he sees a message from George on snapchat.</p><p>hey.</p><p>George normally texted short, and Dream liked the simplicity of it. It made him feel he didnt have to try so hard. He giggles to himself after typing</p><p>hey, sorry for killing you. won't happen again.</p><p>Dream knows hes lying to George, because he's said that exact thing before, thinking back to the memory instantly makes him smile, and takes his mind to a calm state.</p><p>oh, yeah. dont worry ill get my payback.</p><p>Dream smiles at his phone, then cringes in disbelief</p><p>“Oh sure.” he scoffs to himself. Dream gets up from his desk, feeling his legs and arms expand. Stretching, he makes an oddly concerning noise that could have the neighbors asking if he’s okay. He walks over to his bathroom and sets his phone onto the bathroom counter. Dream looks himself in the mirror, tracing his jawline with his fingers. Making sure he still feels like a real person, even behind his mask, behind the screen. Picking his toothbrush up and brushing his teeth for a few minutes. He takes a deep breath, and for a few moments more he lets his mind catch up on all his lost thoughts. Grabbing his phone in his left hand and walking to his bed he jumps on, back to the headboard. He gives out a humoured laugh to himself before taking the phone in both hands and replying to george.</p><p>oh really? you said that last time, and i still killed you.</p><p>George replys with a close up selfie of his face with the text on top “there is very small chance you will be killed by georgenotfound” and the bottom text stating “but never 0” george has a serious look to his face but dream knows that it took him 10 trys to look that serious in a photo. Dream smirks at his phone, amused, he replies</p><p>youre such a dork, george. i'm keeping this.</p><p>Dream takes a screenshot of the photo. Staring for a few seconds, smiling to himself. He's glad he can have conversations like this with someone. It makes him feel like he doesn't have to hide so much. Breaking the clutter in his mind, he hears his phone buzz, he looks at his phone and sees “george'' displayed and a facetime icon underneath. Dream laughs and answers, pointing the camera to his wall.</p><p>“Think you'd get me that easily, huh?” Dream laughs and his phone shifts in place a bit, exposing a piece of his hair.</p><p>“Lets go, I saw your hair!” George's face lights up with joy and he leans back to laugh. Dream shifts his phone further away and wheezes. He takes a second to appreciate George's smile, its so bright and ebullient it makes dream smile without realising it. In a platonic way, of course..</p><p>“Yeah, my hair you weirdo.” Dream likes to think that one day he will show George himself. He doesn't know when, maybe he will never show George over the phone and surprise him in person. He's thought about so many ways he could creatively show George what he looks like. He looks back to see George yawning.</p><p>“Tired?” dream chuckles to himself, yawning in the process. He read somewhere that when someone you love yawns, you can't help but to yawn along with them. He thinks about it, and smiles sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah, a little. I think i'll head to bed, goodnight clay.'' George says with a smile. Dreams stomach tightens when George says his name. It's different, but oddly satisfying to hear, coming from george.</p><p>“Goodnight george” dream hummed, you can hear the smile in his voice when he says goodnight. George hangs up</p><p>Dream sets his phone on his bedside table and looks up at the ceiling. He lets out a breathy sigh and picks up his tv remote, he quickly puts on ‘Adventure Time’ and covers himself in his blankets. Getting comfortable before falling asleep.</p><p>-</p><p>Dream wakes up to the sound of his phone buzzing, he rubs his eyes and grabs his phone from the table seeing that its 12pm (for dream) and that its a call from George. Dream gains a puzzled look on his face and answers his phone.</p><p>“D- dream?” George whispered to dream, his words shaky and his tone high pitched. Dream sits up straight, attempting to wake up a bit more before responding.</p><p>“George? Im here, what's going on?” dream has a million thoughts racing through his mind. Maybe George couldn't sleep and got scared, but George has never called him in the middle of the night. Dream calculates in his head that it's around 5am for George and his confusion grows by the discovery. George doesn't wake up at 5am, he doesnt wake up anywhere near that time, he must have not been able to sleep yet.</p><p>“I'm sorry, i had a nightmare and now i can't find my lamp button. The lights are out and it's dark, I can't see anything.” he frantically states, pausing between his words to take a few breaths before continuing. Dream, being relieved, smiles.</p><p>“It's okay George, use the phone's flashlight and turn your lamp on. I'm right here, don't worry.” dreams heart fills with warmth, he wants to be there for george, and he wants george to know that. Dream smiles and looks at his recent screenshot from earlier, laughing at his phone as George gets quiet. Dream immediately shuts up when he hears the silence that fell between the two.</p><p>“What's so funny, dream?” George mocks, you can hear George smile through his words so dream loses the worried expression on his face and smiles, again.</p><p>“Tch-” George scoffs with attitude. Dream wonders why George called him. He knows George could have just used his flashlight on his phone, but George probably just woke up as well and it would have taken him a bit to wake up, like it took dream. Dream smiles at the fact George called him when he got scared, if he got scared. Dream's smile fades when he catches George calling his name, voice cracking.</p><p>“I'm sorry George, I got lost in thought. Are you okay?” Dreams concern grows when George does not answer for a few seconds. George catches his breath and whispers to dream.</p><p>“My power is out and it's raining. Its pitch black in here and i really, really don't want to check the breaker.'' George keeps his worried tone and dream sympathizes for him. He wishes he could be there with George, he'd go check the lights for him and make sure he was okay, but they are in a different country. So far away from feeling the comfort of one another, feeling the emotions projected from one another.</p><p>“I'm so sorry george. Do you want to stay on call until morning? We can just talk for a few hours if you want.” Dream worries about how safe George is right now; he wants to stay on the phone until morning and make sure he is okay, and talk to him. If he’s being honest in his mind, he misses george. He misses him all the time. He misses the jokes they make and the laughs they share as soon as they leave him. Attempting to not worry George, Dream attempts to stay as calm as he can.</p><p>“Yeah, thank you dream.” George yawns through his sentence. Dream feels a sinking gut feeling in his stomach, he so badly wishes he could more.</p><p>“You can fall asleep if you want to, i'll stay up on the phone. I had some editing to do for this week's video anyway.” Dream begins to daydream about how comforting it would be if he could just go to George's home for the night. How happy it would make him if they lived closer, but they are oceans away and they will move no closer in the future. Or so he thinks. He hopes its a lie, that one day he can visit George and stay with him. Show him all the cool things he has learned and buy him cool souvenirs. Dream snaps out of his stance when he hears George let out an exhausted groan.</p><p>“Are you sure? Im able to stay up if you want me to.” George, half asleep pauses between his words. You can hear how tired he is. Dream takes this moment in his mind. George called him at almost 1am, because he was scared. He smiles, it's sweet. He wants to stay in this moment forever.</p><p>“Don't worry, i'm sure. Goodnight.” dream smiles through his words and openeds the drawer with his laptop in it. Opening it up to start editing his most recent video.</p><p>“Goodnight.” George says half awake before shuffling around in his blanket. Dream edits for a full hour before drifting off in a light sleep.</p><p>He dreams.</p><p>He dreams about walking through a town, but nobody's there. He turns behind him; scared, he sees a tall man standing behind him. He steps backwards and the man steps towards him once more. Scared, he turns around and walks faster, almost running. Hearing the man's footsteps approach behind him closer, and closer every step he takes. He turns back, breathless and looks at the man standing still, still the same distance away as before. Dream looks around and sees that he hasn't moved a single step. Before he can move any more he wakes up.</p><p>He gasps, and sits up in his bed. Breath heavy, he looks around his room for his remote. Pressing the ‘resume watching’ option on his TV screen. He looks down at his hands. catching his breath, turning to look at his phone and see George is still on the call. It calms him, for a couple minutes more he sits and stares at his ceiling. Hearing George shuffle around in his sleep from time to time, before drifting off once more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>